


Two soft bois watching fireworks

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, I don't really know why I wrote this, M/M, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: It's all in the title.(Don't ship real people, this is only their personas)
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Two soft bois watching fireworks

"You excited?" Etho asks, slinging an arm around Beef's shoulders.

He grins at him. "Heck yeah I am! You already know!" The white-haired man let out an affectionate chuckle. He  _ did  _ know. Beef had come close to bouncing off the walls earlier that day in his delirium. It was quite lovable, really, how he got so giddy over practically anything.

As they pass their favourite ice cream place, Beef starts to almost vibrate, unable to keep his excitement in check.

"Relax. We still have like, 7 more streets to walk."

"But we're getting closer! Wait- seven blocks?! What if we miss it? I am  **not** missing this fireworks show for anything." He pulls Etho along behind him, paces getting faster.

"Beef! Aah-" He stumbles over a pebble. Immediately, the other man stops.

"Etho! Are you alright?" Concern fills his eyes. He nods, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah. Just slow down. We still have forty five minutes."Beef smiles softly and presses a small kiss to Etho's masked cheek.

"Good."

~

They sit shoulder to shoulder on the small blanket they brought, grass tickling through the thin fabric. To be fair, the blanket isn't  _ that _ small; they can sit apart if they want to.

They didn't.

Etho leaned his head on Beef's shoulder and the latter snakes an arm around his waist, holding him close. They sit quietly, conversations muted around them as they wait for the fireworks to start.

"Etho look! It's starting!" Beef pulls the other man even closer to himself. They look up into the dark sky, tinges of dark blue slipping over the horizon.

A brilliant burst of colour illuminates the inky background, intense reds and blues and yellows and purples, all tied together with streaks of glowing white light. Beef stares as the sparks fade into the night, a mixture of glee and wonderment on his face. There is a brief pause, then slowly, the fireworks shoot up to the sky. Although none shines as brightly as the first, Etho's companion still gapes at them, marvelling at their beauty. Etho smiles fondly at him. He  _ knows  _ how much Beef loves fireworks. A familiar memory plays itself at the back of his mind, and his smile only grows more affectionate. Turning his eyes back to the display, he snuggles deeper into Beef's side.

About ten minutes later, the show comes to an end. As the people around them start to disperse, Beef seems to regain his ability to speak.

"That was amazing! Did you see the part where..." He rambles on, leaving Etho to stare at him and nod occasionally. Not that he minds, of course. The way Beef's eyes sparkle when he's really happy, despite how tired he must be from being so energetic all day... Etho's focus snaps back to their 'conversation'.

"And it was so pretty, it took my breath away and-" Etho pulls away a little so he can clearly see his partner's face.

"You know what else would probably take your breath away?" He smirks.

"What is it?"

With one fluid motion Etho pushes his mask off his face and leans forward, pressing their Iips together. He feels Beef relax into the kiss. They both pull away when they run out of air. Neither say anything as they fold up the thin blanket, but they both hide a secret smile.

As they walk home, hands intertwined, their phones chime at the same time with a reminder.

They look at each other, smiling, then say in unison:

"Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know why I wrote this lol
> 
> I mean happy canada day i guess
> 
> Your very truly,  
> Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
